


safe and sound

by immortalloser



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Panic, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalloser/pseuds/immortalloser
Summary: Ну, вообще-то Питер никогда не являлся фанатом всей этой культурной лабуды в университете, но сейчас он пытается просчитать, как сильно он опоздает со своим домашним заданием из-за того, что сидит на очередном мероприятии, разинув рот.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	safe and sound

Шум вокруг неимоверно раздражал — пропорционально количеству людей в аудитории, в которой проводится очередное мероприятие, посвящённое очередному чему-то там, росла степень отвлечения Питера Паркера от _действительно_ важных дел. Но вот он, с незаконченным планом защиты его проекта по химии, с парой-тройкой неотработанных прогулов по высшей математике и несданными нормативами по физкультуре (от которой он точно не бегает, но, очевидно, бегает), сидит среди кучи студентов, от которых шума больше, чем от их с профессором Старком прототипа ракеты размером с ладонь, которую они сделали больше от скуки, нежели с какой-то пользой. 

Джеймса Барнса всё ещё не было. У него было время продумать, как он попытается всё сделать сегодня ночью с расплавленным мозгом после очередного представления.

Ну, вообще-то Питер никогда не являлся фанатом всей этой культурной лабуды в университете, его больше привлекает наука — тихая и без лишних глаз до тех пор, пока это возможно. Его бы никогда не затащили сюда даже силой, если бы он случайно не услышал голос, очевидно, лучшего парня в мире, где-то около туалета с месяц назад.

Его дикции можно было позавидовать. Ладно, говоря честно — вряд ли у кого-либо на всей чёртовой планете слова льются изо рта так же плавно, как у Джеймса. Его голос затягивает в непонятное состояние, из которого Питер не может выйти следующие несколько суток. Ему мягко и тепло, и странно, и, нет, он точно не влюблён. 

Голос Мишель в голове мерзко хихикает, но это ведь детали, разве нет? Кого волнуют детали, пока они вписываются в допустимые погрешности измерений? Правильно, точно не Питера; и если он опять просидит сорок минут с разинутым ртом не в состоянии связать и двух слов последующие несколько часов, то виновата во всём физика колебаний, и точно не его какая-то там выдуманная влюблённость. 

Иногда ему снится, как Джеймс на ухо читает ему докторскую мистера Старка — со всеми этими сверхтяжёлыми, высокомолекулярными и прочими грязными словечками, которые, очевидно, уже были испорчены ртом Барнса в паре-тройке выступлений назад.

Боже.

Кто вообще догадался ставить _его_ на открытие студенческой научной конференции десять дней назад? И Питер не знает. Но тот, кто это сделал, либо враг, либо лучший друг, спущенный с небес, чтобы благословить его, Паркера, на честную смерть от невнятных чувств к длине волны звука. 

В общем-то, именно поэтому он тут, в аудитории корпуса в другом конце Нью-Йорка, _не_ занимается своим проектом. 

Он пытается поймать мысль, только возникшую в его голове, но всё обрывается — он видит собранные в неаккуратный пучок волосы, обладатель которых медленно пробирается сквозь людей к сцене. 

Наверное, ни один ведущий не должен приходить так поздно на свои же выступления, но в любом случае Паркер благодарен. Ровно до того момента, как не перестаёт соображать.

_Джеймс говорит._

Кажется, он пытается извиниться, или, может, вообще читает какое-то порно вслух, потому что Питер умер.

Вот прямо тут, в эту секунду, от еле слышного звука голоса какого-то незнакомого ему парня, стоящего в десяти метрах от него и явно не смущённого своим опозданием.

Вот чёрт. 

Голос Мишель всё равно звучит на задворках сознания, даже когда он... Ну, буквально умер. 

Делать все те хорошие вещи, которые он делает, потому что чувствует это своим долгом — вроде помощи бабушкам перейти дорогу или выгуливания собаки соседки, когда та остаётся одна со своим крошечным ребёнком, или прятания коньяка в лаборатории, — наверное, нужно было лишь для того, чтобы он умер и попал в рай.

Туда, где Джеймс произнесёт полушёпотом из-за спины никотинамидадениндинуклеотидфосфат ему на ухо. 

Интересно, сможет ли не райский Джеймс Барнс произнести это так же, как и все остальные слова, которые он роняет из своего рта с таким лицом, будто он не понимает, что делает буквально самую лучшую вещь на земле?

**эмджей**   
_твое селестиальное создание ещё не ударилось в дёртитолк?_

**питружка**   
_это не грязные разговорчики прекрати_

**эмджей**   
_ага_

**питружка**   
_ЛАДНО ЭТО ОНИ_

**питружка**   
_всё что он говорит настолько грязное что мне хочется это облизать чтобы почистить_

**питружка**   
_зачем я_

**эмджей**   
_так оближи_

**эмджей**   
_и позови его уже на свидание лузер_

Паркер поднимает глаза и видит неспрятанную насмешку в её глазах. Можно ли как-то выкинуть Мишель из актива университета, чтобы больше не позориться так сильно?

Он пропускает, как начинает играть навязчивая музыка, как кто-то шуршит бумагами прямо рядом с ним; его мозг включается на секунду, чтобы осознать, что микрофон не делает голос, потрясающий, _совершенный_ голос, Джима хуже, чем он есть на самом деле; его мозговых ресурсов хватает только на это. 

Он не осознаёт, как оказывается там, где и всегда — в первом ряду, потому что Мишель всегда тянет его за руку, следом за собой, пока она разбирается со своими делами, и такой абонемент в сферу радиусом в три метра в почти-личное пространство Джеймса его вполне устраивает. 

Джеймс замолкает, тишина резко бьёт по ушам, и мозг Паркера начинает работать в эту же секунду, чтобы осознать страшную картину — Мишель стоит на сцене, вплотную к Джеймсу, тычет в его сторону пальцем и, прикрыв ладонью нижнюю часть лица, что-то говорит. 

_Джеймс смотрит на Питера._

Проект Питера вдруг возымел огромную важность, и, вообще, ему надо закончить его до утра, так что ему пора ехать и нечего ему тут задерживаться, так что он поднимается на ноги. Но остаётся стоять ровно так же, с не разогнутой ногой, занесённой над полом, рукой, не до конца поднявшей с соседнего места рюкзак, когда Барнс произносит его имя так, словно _оно всё_. 

— Эй, Питер, — и Паркер не знает, как называется это чувство, всплывшее в его желудке, но точно хочет выяснить. 

— Ты можешь произнести никотинамидадениндинуклеотидфосфат? — он не успевает понять, что именно делает и зачем вообще существует, и как это оказалось на кончике его языка, как Джеймс недоверчиво поднимает бровь, хмурится и ясным, осознанным и _этим_ голосом произносит:

— Я и циклопентадиенилтрикарбонилгидридвольфрам могу произнести, но зачем? 

Паркер Паникует. Гейско Паникует. 

— Я запаниковал. 

Джеймс смеётся. _Ай._

Пожалуйста, вызовите скорую, кто-нибудь?

— Она, — Барнс кивает в сторону Джонс, — выдала мне твой секрет. 

Паркер не моргает. Какой из: где он говорит про облизывание или про грязные разговорчики? Вот чёрт. Питер едва открывает рот, чтобы закричать что-то протестующее, когда Джеймс качает головой; это имеет некоторый эффект на Питера, и Барнс успевает сказать раньше:

— Расскажу, какой именно, если сходишь со мной на свидание, — и подмигивает. 

_Подмигивает._

Слишком много эмоциональных потрясений за день. 

Всё, на что он способен — глупо моргнуть.

— А... Ага? — шепчет он. 

Барнс улыбается.

***

**питружка**  
 _так что ты ему сказала он зажопил информацию и теперь я паранойю_

**эмджей**   
_что ему стоит перестать брать каждое мероприятие на выпускном курсе из-за одного задрота в зале_

**эмджей**   
_давно настала моя очередь отжигать на сцене_

**эмджей**   
_как прошло кстати_

**питружка**   
_ну знаешь_

**питружка**   
_селестиально как и положено_


End file.
